My Last Breath
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: It's everything he's always wanted...her in his arms...but she's dying...This isn't what he really wanted. Please let this be a dream...can he bare with seeing her die again? Or is she really alive?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Marvel/Fox characters, though I would love to own Logan. Rated R for language and angsty stuff. Kinda an X-2 spoiler. Not really. But kinda. Read and review!

He crouched on low to the ground, holding her dying form close to his heaving chest. His hazel eyes upwards towards the sky, begging for a miracle. The love of his life, lay there finally in his arms, but not in the circumstance he wanted it to be in. His concentration focusing on an invisible cloud, slowly he rocked back and forth willing for this not to happen. She whispered his name to pull his attention from his thoughts, but to no avail he kept rocking her back and forth, hazel eyes upwards towards the sky. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. So young. So very young.

__

Hold on to me love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

Her chocolate brown eyes just watched warily at his upturned face. Taking in the feral features of his beauty, his scent of cigars, beer, and burnt rubber, definitely male. The sun beat down at his back, as he vainly tried to shield her from its blinding light. Eyes upwards towards the sky, rocking gently back and forth. His mouth murmuring silent prayers. She held her breath, she had to stay…long enough to tell him. Tell him how she felt. With her wary eyes she noted the crimsoning sky with the soft orange hue. Tonight everything will end.

__

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

The chill of the coming dusk bit at their bones bitterly as their tattered clothes did little to shelter them from the frigid wind. Her lips formed his name but no sound came out, again she tried to get his attention. All in vain. Her form was too weak to do anything but lie there in his strong embrace, the inevitable going to rip her away from him. He would in return just rock back and forth, gazing at the darkening sky. Winter…her favorite season, he knew it too. The beauty of unmarred snow. Oh the irony, the cold barren land blanketed with sadness. Winter the contradiction of itself. Will he come find her? Find her hiding in a hollow tree, knees hugged to her chest? Will he come save her from this barren land of loneliness? Or just rock back and forth murmuring silent prayers? Tears stung the back of her eyes, he was so fragile.

__

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

Mustering up as much strength as she could and, without losing her breath she mumbled those needed three words. "I love you…" Did he hear her? She was so weary…she couldn't possibly repeat it without expending the last of her life's energy. Warm drips of salty tears landed on her paling lips, he had heard. He only hugged her to his torso even more so, eyes turned upwards damning the superior being that was ripping the two away from each other so crudely.

__

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

She just relished being in his warm loving embrace, the last of her memories would end when she would decide to let go. Let go of everything. But she held her breath. She longed to hear him say those words. That three word phrase. The sun's dying glow emitted a soft halo around them. It was going to end tonight, whether they wanted it tonight. He inhaled sharply as she jerked in his arms, now was the time to take in the fading memories. He cast his hazel eyes towards her face, her pained face. Her beautiful face…marred with agony. 

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light

It ends here tonight

His gaze drank in her form then closed slowly, praying to whatever was up there waiting, to leave him here. With her, forever. Not to end this irony of finally an open love. To love…is to lose a love. No…he strained and squinted his eyes to keep her face in focus, but everything began to swirl black. His concentration strained his exhausting mind to stay with his love. Relinquishing the losing fight, he closed his eyes and prayed. Groaning he sat up, tears streaming down his face. A dark shadow loomed over his bed as his eyes strove to make the figure form a clear image. His fists clenched the sheets as the figure slowly faded away to a shadow of the dresser that rested against the wall.

__

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there

His lip quivered as his chewed on it mercilessly, trying to bite back the tears. This wasn't too god fucking damn fair. This is not fucking fair! What the fuck did he ever do? Damn it! He deserved an answer, what the fuck did he do? Heaving a sigh the tears rolled down his cheek one after another, his lips giving into the stifled sob. "Jean…oh god Jean. Jean…I love you so much." He murmured knowing that his forbidden love was probably murmuring her rightful love's name. Not his. But his ears couldn't help but strain to the faint whisper of a familiar seraphim voice.

"_Logan, I love you too_." 

__

Say goodnight 

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

Author's Notes: Aieee! This is sad! Why'd I write this? Oh Logan I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it…stupid muse! It's one in the morning! Augh! I'm sorry Logan! I'm sorry! I love you! I'll be your Jean! Oh dear, my eyes are leaking!

"My Last Breath" by Evanescence


End file.
